


Ineffable

by wonuhoe



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuhoe/pseuds/wonuhoe
Summary: Wonwoo just wants one peaceful lunch, until a tall, dark, and handsome guy stepped on his foot and messed up everything. Now, he's surrounded by eleven crazy stubborn kids and one jerkhead that messed up his whole highschool life.Ineffable (adj.) something too great to be expressed using words,
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208135
Kudos: 3





	1. Noodle House

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic on AO3, I apologize in advance if I'm not gonna be able to keep up with your expectations. feel free to follow me on twitter @oghoe_

###  _"They're not my friends."_

“I think it’s alright if we go straight to the Ice Cream Parlor after this.”

“Aish, not the Ice Cream Parlor again. I already ordered all their ice cream flavors!”

Wonwoo distanced himself from his seatmates – Hoshi and Jun, as they bicker to where they should go after class. It’s still 8 in the morning and class barely begun but these two crackheads beside him are already talking about dismissal time. He placed his backpack far from Hoshi before making sure that his wallet – that his brother gave him, is on the back pocket of his pant.

“At least, we get to see the cute puppy at the Ice Cream Parlor.” Jun bantered back to where Hoshi frustratedly sigh.

“It’s freezing outside, and you want Ice Cream. Are you serious?” Hoshi brushed up his blonde hair, holding his temper in. 

“So what’s a better place, then?” Jun crossed his arms before his chest.

Wonwoo just silently sat in his armchair. He's not even an inch interested in what Jun and Hoshi’s fighting about but he’s pretty sure that everything that Hoshi suggests is just as senseless as Hoshi himself. 

“The Noodle place near the bridge. They might not sell seafood dishes but their mango desserts are the best, they always give me free of those!” Hoshi suggested. 

“They give you free desserts?” Jun asked.

Hoshi showed his friend a smug smile. “I have my charms, y’know. Ahjumma always hands me free dessert every time I show her my tiger smile.”

“Ew, so you’re saying that you have a sugar mommy? Disgusting man, disgusting” Jun just showed a disgusted face to Hoshi while the other pouts cutely not minding what the other said.

“But they really serve good food,” Hoshi whined while tugging Jun’s shirt.

“I’ll only come with you once that you convince Wonwoo to come with us.” Jun boastfully answered, making Hoshi more frustrated as he already was. 

“Wonwoo never comes every time we invite him!” Hoshi yelled as if Wonwoo’s not beside him. 

Wonwoo doesn’t wanna pay more attention to what the two guys are talking about, so he just put his earphones on, shutting the world up as he waits for their first period to start. 

It’s snowing outside, a good day to just sleep at the school’s basement, or to just cut class and go home. But here he is, spending his at school, studying about things he already knows. He is also stuck beside Hoshi and Jun that are both so nosy and noisy. 

Even with his earphones on, he can still hear how noisy his classmates are. The weekend passed and for some students, it felt like forever. Endless chattering about how they all nailed their weekend is what everyone’s busy of. Girls talk about the never-ending list of Who’s Hot and Who’s Not. 

“Jeonghan from the other class is really hot.”

“Nah, he’s too feminine.”

“He’s just prettier than us.”

“Maybe Joshua is the hottest?”

There are also jocks from his classmates that talks about the basketball game from last night, bantering about who should have won as if the game still hasn’t ended. They also play with Jun who’s dribbling an invisible ball as if he’s playing in a real tournament. 

There are also his other classmates that talk about some weird shit. Sometimes, he even thinks about giving them one of his books about ‘Senseful and Meaningful Conversation’ but even Wonwoo himself is bad at starting a whole ass conversation.

“I seriously think that Eggs came first before the chicken!”

“Dude, that is rubbish. No one is gonna takes care of the baby chicks if Eggs came first. And it was stated in the bible that God created animals after Adam and Eve. It said ‘Animals’ and not ‘Eggs."

Wonwoo heaved a long sigh, fighting the urge to doze off. 

“Wonwoo,” Woozi poked over Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Can I borrow your notes in Calculus?” The small pink-haired guy pursed his lips as he shyly approached Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo just nodded and handed him his notes. 

And they're – sitting right behind Wonwoo is Woozi. Wonwoo once thought that Woozi is a real potential friend. But just as mentioned earlier, Wonwoo’s not good at conversations, so he never had the chance to talk to Woozi and get to know him. 

The small guy is not that loud like Hoshi. Woozi is also as studious as Wonwoo. At some pairing school activities, he ends up being paired with Woozi even though Hoshi will bother him so that they’ll end up together. He can stand Woozi’s perfectionist attitude and he’s also on good terms with the guy. Aside from those, they always seat beside each other every time they’ll review in the library for some advanced reading just because they both don’t speak that much. They always exchange notes, because, for both of them, studying is all that matters. 

But with all those things listed, they don’t consider each other as ‘friends. 

“Wonwoo, do you wanna eat lunch with us later?” Hoshi butt in, making Wonwoo flinch a bit. 

Wonwoo tried to hide the rolling of his eyes, because even though he declines Hoshi’s invitation of eating together at lunch, Hoshi still ends up dragging him anywhere every time it is lunch break. He often spends his lunchtime with Jun, Hoshi, and Woozi who always tags along with Wonwoo and also being dragged by Hoshi. In short, he never had a peaceful lunch for Hoshi always drag him everywhere.

Wonwoo gave Hoshi a cold shoulder and just nodded. 

Hoshi on the other hand gave him this sweet reassuring smile. “Great. So, can you come with us after dismissal? We’ll go to the Noodle place by the bridge. They give free desserts.” 

“You know, I kinda have some errands to do this lunchtime, so I can’t eat lunch with you.” Wonwoo lied.

“Aww, that’s so unlucky. The cafeteria will serve hot soup later.” Hoshi gave up, making Wonwoo hide his smug smirk.

Wonwoo swore that he's not going in that shit hole.

\---

Wonwoo is in the shit hole. 

He ended up getting caught even before he could escape and run for his ‘fake errand.’

The whole crowded place is making Wonwoo feel so uncomfortable. He hates to admit it but knowing that Hoshi and Jun are beside him makes him feel a little bit relieved. 

Just when Wonwoo’s about to take a sip of the soup, Woozi’s hand gets on the way and stopped him. “That’s a seaweed soup,” Woozi stated, making both Jun and Hoshi make shocked faces.

“I almost forgot that you’re allergic to seafood!” Hoshi hit his head, grabbing Wonwoo’s bowl of soup.

It left Wonwoo flabbergasted. “How did you guys knew that I’m allergic to—”

“You never eat shrimps that I peel for you every lunchtime!” Jun yelled at him.

“You hate the smell of my mom’s baked octopus.” Hoshi pouted.

“And you’re just too dumb to not notice that the soup is a seaweed soup.” Woozi sat comfortably beside Wonwoo.

Wonwoo felt a little bit overwhelmed upon knowing that people from his class knows a thing or two about him even without considering them as his friend.

Wonwoo’s life is boring – he admits it, and maybe, just maybe, Hoshi, Jun, and Woozi make it less boring. He might hate the thought of it, but his brother would love to know that Wonwoo is surrounded by carefree people like how Wonwoo was before.

“I’ll get us water,” Hoshi said but even before he could stand up, Wonwoo motioned him to sit back down.

“I’ll get it.” He said, leaving the other three all shocked in their seats.

“Move! Make way!” The cafeteria’s door swung open as a group of Juniors – the same batch as Wonwoo came walking in.

Wonwoo stared at them.

They have their polo shirts unbuttoned, they’re not wearing the proper uniform, backpacks swinging freely on their shoulder as if those are empty, all knuckles balled into fists, heads held up as if they got all the world to boast about, and lastly, their hairs are all disheveled in a sexy way.

Wait, did Wonwoo just thought they’re sexy?

Wonwoo shook his head with the thought.

The students are cutting off the line near the counter, making the other students lose it and be stuck on one side causing a scene.

“Aish!” Wonwoo loudly hissed when someone stepped on his foot. 

“Yah, you’re in the way. Move it, thin head!” A tall, dark, and handsome guy pushed him a bit, but since it’s crowded and Wonwoo’s holding three cups filled with water, he lost his balance, falling on his butt.

Wonwoo groaned in pain, he’s soaking from the lukewarm water he was holding awhile ago. 

“Aren’t you gonna apologize?” Wonwoo glared at the taller guy which is still in front of him, evidently chuckling while looking at him on the ground.

“No way, bro.” The taller guy said before turning his back on Wonwoo.

Wonwoo frustratingly sighed and stood up on his own, but even before he could fully stand up, he noticed that his wallet is not in his back pocket. He anxiously looked at where he dropped just to see his wallet all soaked from the water. 

He nervously picked it up, water dripping from it. Even though he’s shaking, the only family picture in his wallet is also soaking wet, the image is already all blurred. 

“Hey thin head, get out of the way. You’re holding the line.” The taller guy once again told him as if he’s mocking Wonwoo.

Wonwoo took a deep breath and was about to walk away when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him, making him slip on the wet floor yet again, making his glasses fall off same as his wallet and the family picture he was trying to keep.

With blurred vision, he searched for his glasses not minding the pack of students laughing their asses out while watching him.

The picture is already torn in half, making Wonwoo feel so frustrated and mad at the same time. Even with his blurred sight, he stood up and held the taller guy’s collar making everyone make sounds urging them to fight.

“What now,” The taller guy just flaunted his marvelous canine and gave Wonwoo a smug smirk. They’re so close that Wonwoo can already smell the Taller guy’s minty, after cigar breath – to which Wonwoo hates. 

“Is your intestine planted upside down in your stomach? ‘Cuz your breath smells like shit.” Wonwoo uttered under his breath, holding in the last thread of patience in him.

“Wonwoo,” Jun’s worried voice echoed in Wonwoo’s ears making him calm and get back from his senses for a while, he let go of the taller guy’s collar. Upon turning his back, Wonwoo noticed Hoshi’s glare at the Taller guy and his pack. Wonwoo just patted Hoshi and told him to calm down as well.

“Next time, learn how to fall in line. Make sure to mind your manners, and add the word ‘apologize’ in your vocabulary.” Woozi lectured the taller guy even though his height only reached the guy’s chest.

But the taller guy just creased his forehead and pushed Woozi as if he’s just so light as fuck, making him fall on the floor. 

And that is where Hoshi lost it. He pushed the taller guy making him slip over Woozi. The other students around them made inaudible sounds. Wonwoo who just stood up slipped again on the floor with Jun when somebody from the Taller Guy’s pack pushed the both of them.

Hoshi grabbed a piece of lettuce from the counter and threw it at the taller guy, while Jun is trying to stand up from falling down while kicking some random guy who pushed them. Since Wonwoo can’t see clearly, he just tried to stand up and pushed a random guy – which is also small like Woozi’s height, and throw the lettuce that Hoshi grabbed.

“Food Fight!” Somebody yelled behind them, and as if on cue, other students around them joined the commotion and threw food all around the place. 

Woozi is squeezing ketchup on the taller guy’s face making the latter shout from disgust. Wonwoo just kept on crawling on the floor, retrieving his wallet and half-torn family picture until someone got his foot and pulled it.

It is chaos. Food all over the place, they’re now all soaking wet and the cafeteria became a catastrophic place.

Not until guards and professors came rushing in the cafeteria. Everyone paused from what they’re doing, hands that are throwing food all around the place are suspended in the air as if the stop button was pressed by someone else.

“TO DETENTION, NOW!” 

\---

A month of community service for messing up with the cafeteria foods and another month of community service (yet again) for interrupting lunch break of ALL students and fighting in school property.

That is what they all got from making a scene earlier. 

“Make sure to go straight in detention room every after dismissal time from now on!” The assistant principal yelled at them, showing veins on her neck as if it’s about to pop anytime soon. “Understood?!” She yelled again making all 10 of them flinch.

“Yes, ma’am.” Woozi and Wonwoo are the only ones who answered. 

Even after going out of the detention hall, Hoshi’s still glaring at the tall guy who pushed Woozi. It’s utterly cold and their teeth are clenched for all of them are still soaking wet. If it’s the water spilled by Wonwoo or the hot soup from earlier, no one knows. 

“Minghao! Don’t leave me with Vernon, he stinks so much!” The taller guy yelled as if he just got out of a fucking cage.

“Yeah, Vernon, you and Seungkwan smells like shit.” MInghao guy said.

“Seokmin smells like shit the most.” The tall guy said, laughing so hard while disappearing from their sight.

“Aren’t they gonna apologize?” Jun annoyingly pats tissue all over his shirt.

“They’re fucking arrogant,” Woozi added, trying to get in the conversation

“I wanna punch them.” Hoshi pouted facing Wonwoo and tugging onto his shirt. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you all the way to the cafeteria—”

Wonwoo did not let Hoshi finish his sentence. “It’s fine,” Wonwoo said before walking away.

He felt Woozi followed him while Jun and Hoshi kept blaming each other at the back. 

“Noodle place. That’s final.” 

“If you just insisted more on getting us the water, then Mingyu wouldn’t have got into Wonwoo’s nerves.”

“That MIngyu is so annoying as fuck. Why is he famous again?”

“He’s good-looking.”

“Good looking my ass” Hoshi scoffed. “He pushed Woozi like a piece of cake, I hate him.”

\---

Wonwoo arrives home safely. He ignored Hoshi and Jun and just walked by himself. His clothes did not dry off for it’s freezing outside, luckily, his mom did not notice it.

“Oh, you went home a bit early. How’s school?” His mom asked while cleaning the table of the customers that just left.

“Tiring.” Wonwoo timidly said, not trying to put up a conversation with his mom.

He hurriedly changed into his working clothes and ran off to the kitchen to help his mom.

“Mom, did you keep an extra family picture with Wonyeong Hyung in it?” Wonwoo asked using his shy deep voice. 

His mother flinched a bit on Wonwoo’s question. “No, son. I gave you the last one. Why? Did you lost it?”

“No… Nevermind.” Wonwoo said while washing the dishes. 

“If you’re tired from school, you can just take a rest inside. Your aunt and I are gonna handle the restaurant.” His mother gently pats his head, ruffling his already messy hair.

“No. I’ll help with the dishes,” Wonwoo said, slowly moving his head away from his mother’s hand.

He heard his mom sigh as she walks away, but even she could walk out of the kitchen, Wonwoo called her. “Mom,” His mother looked back at him with a smile. “My classmate is coming over again to eat here. Can you… Uhm… free dessert?” Wonwoo shyly asked her mom.

Her mom smiled as an answer. “Hoshi – the tiger wanna be?” His mom chuckled imagining Hoshi trying to imitate tigers everytime he visits the Noodle House.

Wonwoo nodded “I think he’ll come here with two of our classmates. Hoshi likes your Mango flavored desserts so much.” He answered without meeting his mother’s gaze. “Jun likes chocolate and Woozi – the smallest one might like your salad.” 

“I’m glad that you’re finally making friends. Your brother will be so happy to know that you’re finally trying to—”

“They’re not my friends.” Wonwoo cut off her mom. “They’re just my classmates.”


	2. Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using SVT's stage names.

###  _“Careful there, Thin Head.”_

Even before the last period ended, Wonwoo and the others were already paged to go to the detention hall for their community service.

Wonwoo spoke a couple of words even if Hoshi’s talkative as fuck like the usual. He also did not talk to Woozi that much and just spent the whole day studying. Jun kept looking out for him, asking if he can see what’s written on the board for he still doesn’t have glasses. Wonwoo would just silently nod and pretend like he’s copying notes from the board.

When they arrived in the dirty detention room not far from the school’s cafeteria, he already saw five students they encountered yesterday and a couple of new faces. Wonwoo does not have his glasses with him but he is sure that there are new faces in the room.

“So you’re here because you took weeds from the stoners at the library without even knowing what weeds are?” Mingyu – Wonwoo remembers that Jun and Hoshi mentioned his name yesterday, are talking to a tall foreign-looking guy sitting in front, to which Wonwoo thinks the name is Joshua. 

“Then you were caught sucking throat with some guy at the school’s library?” Mingyu pointed at the long-haired pretty guy.

“And you punched the guy he’s sucking throat with inside the library.” Mingyu let out a peal of loud laughter, just enough for all thirteen of them in the room to hear it.

“Can you tone it down, big guy?” Woozi butt in, obviously annoyed with Mingyu being noisy.

“Okay, little kid.” Mingyu said, making fun of Woozi’s height.

Jun guided Wonwoo as he sits on one of the chairs which creaked when Wonwoo sat. All things in this detention room feel so old and fragile.

“Hi, I’m Dino. I got here because I put gum on my classmate’s hair.”

“No one asked.” Mingyu butt in making everyone laugh except for Wonwoo, Jun, Hoshi, and Woozi.

Moments later, Wonwoo noticed a pair of eyes looking at him. He can’t really make eye contact with everyone for all he sees is blurred lines from his opaque vision. He reached for his earphones and put them on, pretending that he’s listening to some music, shutting the world off, yet again.

“Woozi, do you wanna hang out at the noodle place again? They even gave you salad last night.” Wonwoo heard Jun said.

“I’ll only come if Hoshi is not there,” Woozi answered, making Hoshi pout and cling onto Wonwoo like he’s a battered hamster or whatever.

Wonwoo just let Hoshi cling onto him for as long as he wants. At some point, Wonwoo will look over at Jun to see if he’s sitting comfortably beside the long-haired guy that seems to be staring at Jun. Wonwoo even sometimes felt like Mingyu is staring at him from a distance but he just shrugs it off by making sure that he doesn’t get the bastard’s attention. 

“Good afternoon students.” The assistant principal showed up with some of the janitors carrying pails of water and cleaning equipment. “Divide yourselves into two groups and make sure to be cleaning this room. Start off by trying to make good impressions of each other. I don’t want another case about you guys doing dirty, nasty, and childish things.” She lectured them making all the boys groan in frustration. “I am expecting you all to be making amends with each other and make something useful out of this whole punishment.”

“Can we skip the cleaning and just go straight home?” MIngyu suggested to which his friends agreed. 

“Mr. Kim Mingyu, your father will not be happy to hear that his son is a bully in the school where he sponsors.” The assistant principal said making MIngyu shut his mouth upon hearing his father. “Shut your mouth and do what I said. I am expecting you and your friends to make it up with Mr. Jeon Wonwoo’s friends.” She said with a stoic face, which makes her scary.

\---

Since Wonwoo can’t see a thing, Jun just handed him a rag to wipe the windows. It’s less hassle and like what Jun said – ‘handy and convenient, for Wonwoo is tall. Wonwoo hates dirt, he likes washing dishes but he’s never fond of doing household chores that are concerned with dust or dirt. So from time to time, Wonwoo sneezes and coughs his lungs out. 

“If you’re allergic to dirt, then get away from the window and let me clean that.” A voice behind him said making him flinch.

It’s MIngyu.Wonwoo just rolled his eyes and took a step away, distancing himself from Mingyu and ignoring his whole existence.

“You overreacted yesterday, things don’t have to go this way if your friends just cooled down a bit.” He mocked, making Wonwoo clench his fist. He thought that maybe this is Mingyu’s way of making amends with him. But the taller guy is doing the wrong approach. 

“If you’ll act all cold, we’ll never get away from this whole community service shit.” Mingyu once again tried to get Wonwoo’s attention but to no avail. 

“Stop flaunting your dick over there and clean the ceiling, MIngyu!” Seungcheol – the guy who punched someone in the library, said while pushing Mingyu away from Wonwoo.

“That guy is really stubborn. I apologize on his behalf.” Seungcheol said while patting Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Nah, I don’t really care about that _Tall Dick._ ” Wonwoo retorted that Sungcheol only chuckled at.

On the other side of Wonwoo, Hoshi is listening carefully. Hoshi is making sure that Wonwoo is safe from Mingyu and Woozi is no place near that giant shit. “He’s a shit.” Hoshi pouted.

“Stop stating the obvious,” Wonwoo answered, making Hoshi smile from their interaction.

Hoshi almost jumped upon hearing Wonwoo's reply to his insult to Mingyu. He quickly clings onto Wonwoo's thin shoulders. “I thought you’re mad at me,” Hoshi whined, making Wonwoo cringe.

“I’m not.”

“But you ignored us the whole day!” 

“I did not.” 

“You did.” Hoshi retorted like a kid. Wonwoo surrendered and just let Hoshi say whatever he’s got to say.

“Woozi even ordered another bowl of ramyeon last night. You should have seen how cute that small bean was.” Hoshi told Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo just flashes timid smiles while Hoshi’s telling stories about how Jun and Woozi seemed to like the Noodle House and that they might come back again, but they won’t accept another free dessert, ever again. He also said that the ahjumma – Wonwoo’s mom, is so nice and utterly looks a lot like Wonwoo.

“ _Thin head_ , watch out!” Mingyu shouted from the other side of the room which made both Hoshi and Wonwoo duck their heads, but even before Wonwoo can move away from his spot, a small, white, hard ball already hit his head just enough for the pain to be so unbearable. 

Wonwoo groaned in pain and Hoshi tended to him. 

“What the fuck, Mingyu!?” MInghao yelled from the outside. “I told you to catch it, not to throw it back, you idiot!” 

“It slipped” MIngyu laughed. “Thin head could have avoided it if he just got away quicker. Are you blind or something?” The taller guy scoffed, making Wonwoo’s blood boil.

Wonwoo held on Hoshi’s shirt when he said that he’s ready to throw his hands. Jun quickly guided Wonwoo to stand up and Woozi threw the ball back to Mingyu to where the taller guy quickly catches.

“Just let him be,” Wonwoo said.

“That right there, Mr. Thin Head is a victim’s response to every bully. He’ll pick you more if you don’t fight back.” Jeonghan butt in, giving Wonwoo the rug that he dropped.

“What?” Clueless, Wonwoo just watched Jeonghan as grabbed Woozi’s mop and aimed it at Mingyu.

“Hey—” 

“ _Tall dick_ , watch out!” Jeonghan said – using Wonwoo’s pet name for Mingyu, after throwing the mop.

MIngyu did not have the chance to dodge the mop. It ended up landing on his shoulder.

“Ugh, my aim is so shitty.” Jeonghan whispered to himself and went away acting as if nothing happened. 

“Yah, Yoon Jeonghan! What the heck? Why did you throw the mop at me?” Mingyu said caressing his shoulder. “Don’t come near me or I’ll cut your fucking hair. Fuck you!”

Jeonghan scoffed, popping his head from outside the room “You wish.” He said, making Mingyu lose his shit. 

“Tell your boyfriend to mind his own business,” Mingyu told Seungcheol.

“He’s an ex, Mingyu. There’s a difference.” Seungcheol corrected him.

“That tall guy is really annoying as fuck.” Hoshi retorted. “I’ll never be friends with him.”

\---

Hoshi and Mingyu are now the room’s new best friends. 

Mingyu gave a half-ass apology to Wonwoo and gave Hoshi a sausage, to which Hoshi gave in so fucking easily. 

“Maybe Hoshi is really so easygoing?” Woozi asked beside Wonwoo as they leave the detention room, packing up their things.

“I don’t really give a damn,” Wonwoo said, looking away from Hoshi that is now laughing around Mingyu and his friends.

“I’ll get going,” Wonwoo said, waving goodbye to Woozi.

“You okay on your own?” Jun asked Wonwoo, worried that Wonwoo would trip or anything.

“I have bad eyesight, I’m not blind.” 

“But still—”

“I can manage on my own,” Wonwoo reassured and went on his own.

\---

Wonwoo doesn’t usually go on the long route but he wants to make sure that he’s not gonna see Woozi, Jun, or Hoshi along the way since they mentioned going back to his mother’s restaurant.

Wonwoo felt uncomfortable when he heard footsteps behind him. He made a few right turns and it’s still following him. He is never the kind of guy who easily get scared. He even slept in an actual horror house with his older brother before – or maybe Wonwoo is never scared of ghosts because he’s actually so scared now that someone seems to be following him, he could actually shit his pants.

Wonwoo tightly gripped his ballpen from his pocket and slowly looked behind him. He almost fell off when a tall figure towered in front of him, making him take few steps backward.

“Hey, Thin head.” Mingyu broke at the floor laughing. “You… your face… are you scared…” Mingyu kept on laughing in between his sentences. 

Wonwoo just sighed and walked back, leaving MIngyu behind.

“Hey!” Mingyu yelled, but Wonwoo is irritated at this point so he just ignored the taller dude. “Hey, _Jeon Wonwoo._ ” 

Wonwoo stopped upon recognizing his name being called out by MIngyu for the very first time.

“What?” Mingyu dryly answered, tasting a bitter ‘tall dick’ that wanna come out of his mouth as a pet name to this giant bastard in front of him. 

“A while ago, about the golf ball—” 

“What – you threw a golf ball at me awhile ago?!” Wonwoo almost yelled upon realizing that Mingyu did really threw a white small, white, hard ball at him awhile ago.

“Well, it’s unintentional.” Mingyu just gave him a look like he’s trying to say ‘you just realized that now?’

“Bullshit” Wonwoo spat.

“Says by the guy who made Jeonghan throw a mop at me.” Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“I never told anyone to do shit.” Wonwoo retorted.

“You should take lying lessons. You’re so bad at it.”

“You better get your Manner Lessons from Woozi, you suck at respecting someone older than you.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to ask Hoshi about Woozi.”

“Whatever.” Wonwoo turned his back, ready to walk away but Mingyu kept talking shit behind him.

“Hey, thin head!”

“What is it, tall dick?”

Mingyu was taken aback by what Wonwoo just called him. “Well, my dick is really tall though, thank—”

“Shut the fuck up, dude,” Wonwoo said trying to keep his distance from the taller guy. “Stop following me.”

“Hoshi told me to apologize so I’m doing it.” Wonwoo looked back at MIngyu who is now pouting. Wonwoo thought that this whole interaction is not sincere at all. Mingyu is only here because Hoshi told him to and not because MIngyu really feels apologetic about what had happened.

“The fuck?” Wonwoo whispered to himself. “Go fuck yourself, bro. I already accepted your half-ass apology awhile ago.” Wonwoo never thought that he could actually say more bad words than he usually does.

“Come on bro, I did not mean what I did to you.”

“Shut up. It’s fine.” Wonwoo once again walked away. Footsteps behind him started to fade. He doesn’t even know if Mingyu is still following him. 

He is not really that mad at Mingyu. He just doesn’t want to deal with insincere people. If someone does some shit, Wonwoo believes that one must admit to that mistake and do everything to cope up with that. Mingyu on the other hand, is a different species, he doesn’t know when to stop fooling around and in the little time he’d known MIngyu, Wonwoo thinks that the taller guy never knows when to take things seriously. And to be completely honest, he’s madder at himself for being careless about the family picture that got soaked and torn apart. It’s the last picture he has with his brother and father. 

As of now, Wonwoo just wants to go to school as peacefully as he could. He just wanna avoid all possible causes of destruction and chaos along his way. If that means avoiding even Hoshi, Jun, or Woozi, he’ll do it.

“You’re one tough candy to break,” Mingyu whispered beside him.

Wonwoo once again flinched. “Can you just fucking go?” He retorted.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s not like I owe you anything, though.” Mingyu said leaving Wonwoo alone and striding faster keeping up a larger distance away from Wonwoo.

It’s almost dark and Wonwoo doesn’t give a damn about how far Mingyu has to walk, so he just went on his own way not minding the taller guy disappear from his sight.

When he’s about to walk past a staircase where he passed awhile ago while trying to get away from whoever is following him – which was Mingyu, he carefully held the rail bars, making sure that his grip is as tight. He squinted his eyes, trying to spot the steps on the stairs.

“Fuck, where are my spare glasses when I need them.” He groaned, making a muffled sound of frustration.

He’s walking like a snail in the dark and he fucking hates it. He made sure that each step is a sure step. He almost tripped and fall when he overlooked one slippery icy spot on the stairs, luckily, someone gave aimed a flashlight on his steps.

“Careful there, Thin Head.” MIngyu’s voice echoed in Wonwoo’s ears. He looked down the staircase to see Mingyu leaning on one of the broken streetlights with his phone in his hand aiming at Wonwoo’s steps.

Wonwoo just rolled his eyes and did not even bat an eye at the taller guy even after helping him on the stairs. 

He let out groans of frustration while plotting his moves on how to avoid every one tomorrow.


	3. Pail of Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // social anxiety, anxiety attack

###  _Just admit that you’re friend deprived, lacks human touch, and just go on with the fucking flow._

“Jeon Wonwoo!” Jun came rushing in with open arms motioning a hug to Wonwoo. But instead of welcoming the other with yet another open arms, Jeon Wonwoo just kept his expressionless face and stared at Jun like he is being weirded out or something.

Jun embarrassingly walked normally after seeing Wonwoo’s reaction. “I was worried that you tripped and fell over some manhole yesterday while heading home but it’s a relief seeing you here with your usual,” Jun waves his hand before Wonwoo’s face “usual cold bitch resting face.” 

Wonwoo kept in mind to avoid Hoshi, Jun, and even Woozi. If he wants a peaceful chaos-free high school life, he should do what he thinks is the right thing to do. He thought last night that who is he kidding in the first place, it’s almost impossible to avoid Jun who always pops out of nowhere around him like a mushroom, Hoshi who likes to bug him all the time and is clingy as hell, and Woozi – the small bean, who follows him all damn time. 

But on the contrary, he lived his junior year without these kids around him, so he thought that maybe, just maybe, avoiding them is just an easy task.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Woozi bobbed his head over Wonwoo’s shoulder, tiptoeing as if he’s somewhere near the taller’s shoulder when he is only halfway there. 

Wonwoo did not utter a single thing. He just stared at Woozi’s pink shaved ice-like hair.

“Wonwoo!” Hoshi said raising his hand, wanting an up high from Wonwoo, but just like what Wonwoo did to Jun, he just gave Hoshi another cold shoulder.

Oh, damn. This sure will be a long day for Wonwoo

___

Wonwoo finally is having a peaceful lunch break. No Woozi, no Hoshi, no Jun. Even though he admits that he misses how annoying those three are, he must avoid them at all cost. He’s now sitting alone in the cafeteria near the garbage place – which honestly smells, but he just ignores it, at least he is spending it away from the crowd. 

“Thin head!” Wonwoo almost hit his head on the table when someone spoke behind him. 

“Never pegged you for being a scaredy-cat.” Minghao snorted. 

Wonwoo scanned the four boys in front of him right now, luckily, there’s no Mingyu. Only Minghao, Vernon, Seungkwan, and Seokmin. They also carry with them their tray with their untouched foods. Wonwoo bobbed his head in the crowded cafeteria to see if it’s all packed, he is now thinking of a way on how to escape these four.

“Yah, Minghao! I already told you that it’s disrespectful to call him that.” Seokmin butt in with an authoritative voice. Wonwoo just remained silent, not wanting to interact with any of them.

And fortunately, there’s this dead air that passed by them. Wonwoo could almost hear crickets around them.

“Uhm,” Vernon who sat beside him broke the silence. “We would like to apologize for what happened last time.” He fidgets. 

“It’s fine.” 

Wonwoo flinched when both Seungkwan and Seokmin suddenly let out loud awe as if it’s their first time hearing someone speak. “Your voice is really deep just like how Mingyu described it,” Seokmin said, covering his half-open mouth.

Wonwoo just quietly eats his lunch, swiftly sliding every food in his mouth with a creased forehead. _Mingyu’s talking about me to his friends?_

“We really apologize,” MInghao said, filling up his mouth with his food, making sure not to make any eye contact with Wonwoo.

“It’s really fine. Don’t fret about it.” Wonwoo assured.

“We’re hoping that maybe we can start on the right foot now that we finally cleared the air between us. Our first ever encounter is a real disaster.” Seungkwan said with his weird hand gestures. 

Wonwoo just nodded, making sure that he’s eating just fine to finally escape. 

“We’re not going to apologize on behalf of Mingyu. He’s our friend but he should apologize to you himself.” Seokmin said with a serious tone, making Wonwoo take his gaze from him. Wonwoo sighed.

“It was not a big deal for me.” _just make sure not to make him get near me or we will both just explode_

“That guy may be too much to handle, but I assure you that he’s a nice guy. We also don’t know why he did what he did to you, but we really made sure that he learned his lesson from messing things up along your way.” Minghao said while nodding as if he’s really sincere.

“His father actually beat him up that’s why he showed up late for class—” Seokmin smacked Seungkwan’s head, cutting his sentence mid-way and hitting his head on the table. 

Wonwoo remembered that the assistant principal mentioned Mingyu’s father yesterday. It’s the least of Wonwoo’s concern, but his own father never beat him up, and deep inside, he is not holding any grudges against Mingyu and to what had happened to them the other day. He thinks that beating Mingyu up is a little bit too much.

“It’s totally none of my concern but, did his father really beat him up?” Wonwoo asked, trying so hard to sound as cold as he usually is.

“Mingyu doesn’t wanna talk about it but it’s pretty obvious. Scars don’t just show up because you fell off a stair” Seungkwan laughed while caressing his head that hit the table. “But it’s totally not your fault, pal. His father is usually like that.” Seokmin just glared at Seungkwan as if motioning him to stop from talking about MIngyu. Seungkwan just raised his hand as a surrender and smiled at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sighs. He is thinking if he should go and talk to Mingyu, but he thought of all the time they had a decent conversation without cussing and cursing each other – _he can’t think of one_

They were once again covered with silence. Minghao, Vernon, and Seungkwan kept throwing glances at each other as if telling the other to speak up to Wonwoo or something, while Seokmin is just looking at him with that weirdly cute gummy smile. He really has to get away from there ASAP.

“Hey there, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo looked up upon hearing Jeonghan’s voice just to see the other guy’s confused smile while looking at who he is with. His hair is tied in a ponytail and he’s holding two empty trays while his other hand is wrapped on Joshua’s shoulder. 

“I thought we will head to our next class now?” Jeonghan winked at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo quickly stood up and went beside Jeonghan who just saved him from that scene.

“What’s with the face?” Joshua asked Wonwoo. Wonwoo just shrugged. 

“We’re they bugging you?” Jeonghan asked to which Wonwoo shook his head faster than the lightning. “Then what’s with the face?” Jeonghan asked.

“I’m just bothered,” Wonwoo admitted. 

“Well, you better be. You’ll be seeing your mortal enemy again later at detention.” Jeonghan chuckled. “If ever you need help on anything, just call me.”

___

Wonwoo ended up giving Jeonghan a call. He needs a scapegoat so that he won’t bump into Hoshi, Jun, or Woozi – which actually worked big time. 

Wonwoo saw MIngyu’s back carrying Woozi’s bag as he talks to Hoshi and Jun that seems to be looking for him in their classroom. Wonwoo just quickly walked along Jeonghan and Joshua, escaping that place as fast as he could.

“Why are you avoiding them?” Jeonghan asked with a confused face. 

That question may have stopped Wonwoo. He thought for a bit, he wanted his remaining days in high school to be peaceful. Plus, he’s really not used to people talking to him nor giving him any signals of interest to make friends with him. Wonwoo couldn’t shrug the fact of him being attached to someone. He is scared of the thought of him making friends. 

___

The whole detention went by fast – to which Wonwoo did not even expect. Hoshi and Jun are both preoccupied with what Mingyu has been talking about. He never got a chance to get a full sight of Mingyu’s face to see if he got scars or any signs of being beaten up because it seems that Mingyu’s been avoiding Wonwoo as well. Woozi on the other hand is also with Mingyu, always being dragged by Hoshi who likes clinging to the little poor guy.

“Wanna come together tomorrow?” Jeonghan asked Wonwoo.

Wonwoo almost forgot it’s Saturday tomorrow and they all still have to come to school and paint the whole detention room – as per what’s been ordered to them by the assistant principal. He thought that coming with Jeonghan is just fine. The guy is cool. But being with Jeonghan also means being with Joshua. And being with both of them feels like being a third wheel. Jeonghan flirts with Joshua, to which Wonwoo doesn’t know if the other guy noticed because Joshua always gives in to what Jeonghan wants.

“No, thanks.” Wonwoo finally said, leaving Jeonghan and Joshua behind.

“You know, you can’t avoid everyone who is trying to be your friend.” Jeonghan caught Wonwoo’s attention. “Just admit that you’re friend deprived, lacks with human touch, and just go on with the fucking flow.”

___

Wonwoo couldn’t sleep the whole night. He’s been thinking about what Jeonghan told him. He got out of bed feeling all light-headed as if he’s floating due to the lack of sleep. He drank 2 cups of hard coffee and rejected to take breakfast with her mother.

In short, it’s a bad day for Wonwoo to really go all out and interact with another human species. He put on his earphones and pretended that he is listening to some music to avoid all people that he encounters along the way to school – like Seungkwan and Dino.

The last friend he had was his brother – aside from his cat that passed away months after his father and brother passed away. After that, he can’t name a single person he’s ever been intimate with. 

Wonwoo heaved continuous sighs as he walks forward the Detention Room. It now makes sense why the detention room needs renovation. The whole building was enhanced, and the detention room seems to still be in the same image as to how it was when the school was built. He’s been going back and forth to the Janitor’s room to get cleaning and painting equipment and the Janitor’s messy room is much better than the detention room.

“Wonwoo, can you get some more paintbrushes on the other building?” Jeonghan asked Wonwoo.

Wonwoo can’t really get near them and paint for the smell of it makes him feel so sick. 

“Sure – “

“MIngyu, also get the other pails of paint with Wonwoo.” Seungcheol pushed Wonwoo, grabbing the brush on his hands. Everyone grew silent from Seungcheol’s suggestion, making a deep silence enveloped them.

MIngyu just scratched his nape with his head held low before approaching Wonwoo.

_oh, great, just great_

___

“Seungcheol, what the heck?” Jeonghan asked Seungcheol as he mixes the thinner and the violet paint – or whatever color that is that Jeonghan can’t identify.

Seungcheol just chuckled. “They have to talk. I can’t take the tension whenever they’ll just ignore each other’s asses as if they’ve done crimes off of each other. It’s annoying.”

“So you sent them away to kill each other?” Woozi butt in, growing more worried for Wonwoo.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure they’ll sort things out in there and will probably stop fighting when they get back.”

___

“Let me carry that,” Mingyu said, grabbing the pail off Wonwoo’s hand. 

Wonwoo grabbed it back, making Mingyu bob his head up and meet Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Don’t pretend that you could carry that, thin head,” Mingyu said, rolling his eyes and looking away from Wonwoo.

Seungkwan is right, there’s a small scar on the side of Mingyu’s lips making it all chapped and dry and a fading scar on his left cheek. MIngyu looks like he takes good care of his skin, but by the looks of it right now, it seems that he lacks method on his skincare.

“Buy Vaseline Lip Balm on your way home. It’s a good lip care product.” Wonwoo said, not minding the awkward dead air between them.

“Oh, now you’re looking at my lips?” Mingyu said being full of himself. He carries both pails on both his hands as if he’s just carrying two light rocks. Wonwoo’s pretty fazed by that as Mingyu’s biceps are being flexed out of the taller guy’s brown tank top – that is now stained by different colors of paint they used earlier.

“Excuse you, I just noticed it.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Well, you still looked.” 

They both walked towards the door, but even before they could walk out, Mingyu pranked to drop one pail over Wonwoo’s feet, making the other dodge it and flinch out of nervousness and step back as far as he could.

“I see,” Mingyu said as if he pointed out something. “You’re still scared of me.” He continued as he walks out first, leaving Wonwoo all shocked. Wonwoo grimaced. Mingyu may be good looking, but he's scary as fuck. After their first ever encounter, Wonwoo thinks that he's never going to feel comfortable whenever MIngyu is around

“I’m scared of people _in general_ ” 

“Ha!” Mingyu motioned one laugh. “I see.” He nodded. “Social anxiety’s a bitch.” 

“I don’t have that.” Wonwoo tried to sound unbothered as much as he could, but the words came out as a whine in his throat.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Mingyu dared him. “You kept avoiding Jun whenever he offers you to come home with him. You lowkey push Woozi away every time he follows you. You kept giving Hoshi that motherfucking constipated smile every time you’re with him. You avoided them for days after they hanged out with me. You flinch at the slightest touch. You avoided my friends when they tried to make amends with you. You ended up avoiding Jeonghan and Joshua yesterday. You always isolate yourself whenever we gather at detention. You always have those earphones on. You’re scared of people _in general_. And lastly, you’re uncomfortable with me, right now.” 

Wonwoo stopped walking. He felt like his feet are suspended in the air when Mingyu pointed out those facts. 

“Shut the hell up”

“Come on, _thin head_ ” It took time before Wonwoo realized that Mingyu called him his pet name. He hasn’t heard it for quite some time. “Just admit it, then sort out the shit in you. You’ll only regret lots of things if you let that anxiety eat you.”

Mingyu stopped walking, looking back to where Wonwoo is standing. He flashed a small warm smile to him as if he’s offering Wonwoo to walk beside him. And of course, Wonwoo did not like it. His heart starts thumping before his chest and he feels like it’s about to explode. The palpitating took over some time before he came back to his senses. 

“What are you looking at? Keep walking.” Wonwoo tried his best not to stutter. 

Mingyu is still standing meters away from him. “We’re not moving forward unless you walk beside me.” 

Wonwoo’s hands start shaking from the thought of walking beside someone he barely knows. He clenched his fist trying to shut all thoughts in his head. All he could think of right now is his brother, trying to make him feel comfortable in the crowd and nothing else. 

“Hey, thin head,” Mingyu concernedly said, putting all the pails down and heading in front of Wonwoo. “Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” He asked walking near Wonwoo.

Wonwoo took a step back, not wanting anyone near him. Mingyu stopped and just stared at the smaller guy.

_Fuck this palpitation._ If thoughts could kill, Wonwoo could have been dead in no time. He took few deep breaths, remembering how his brother would calm him down all the damn time. 

“I’ll get going,” Wonwoo said, walking past Mingyu, leaving the taller guy worried.

___

“Wonwoo, are you okay?” Hoshi asked when Wonwoo entered the room. 

“So much for sorting things out.” Jeonghan pinched Seungcheol’s arm.

“I’m okay.” He said, grabbing his backpack and leaving the room.


	4. Banana Sundae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

###  _Maybe it’s gonna be so much fun trying to befriend all of them._

The weekend passed with a blink of an eye.

Wonwoo just slacked off in his room all weekend. He shut his phone off, avoided all possible human interaction – even avoided her mom and aunt, did not help with the household chores, and neglects to help in the Noodle House because he’s working on his _non-existent_ homework.

He tried finding spare glasses on his messy desk but found only a pair of almost opaque pair of glasses – which he can’t use anymore. He brushed his hair up and looked outside, it’s still foggy and he surely needs a helping hand on the road.

Wonwoo thought of passing through the longer route to school. It’s the same way he passed through when MIngyu followed him. He thought that it’s better, aside from the fact that he could avoid all human interaction along the way, he can also run late and not attend the morning assembly.

He kept on thinking about what MIngyu and Jeonghan told him the past days. He finally proved a point that MIngyu can be a serious folk at some point, but he swore that he will never have the same conversation with the guy, ever again. While on the other hand, he’s a bit unsure with Jeonghan. The guy seems to be all carefree and an exclusive _flirt_ that he should avoid. 

He was about the pass by the stairs when somebody whistled beside him. 

He looked sideways just to see Mingyu with his playful grin plastered on his face. His face is much better now – his scar is fading, and his lips are not dry anymore. 

“Good morning?” Mingyu motioned his hands as if telling Wonwoo to walk ahead of him.

Wonwoo gave the taller guy a weird gaze. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m just trying to make friends?” The taller guy flaunted his canines – to which Wonwoo grew so annoyed off. 

“You have plenty of it,” Wonwoo said, not taking a step from his spot and just waiting for MIngyu to leave him alone. Wonwoo just oaths not to have any other conversation with Mingyu, but here he is right now, face to face with an annoying dog.

“I’m aware of that,” Mingyu snickered “But I thought that maybe you could use some.” He raised his eyebrow, still waiting for Wonwoo to walk ahead of him.

“When will you leave me alone?” Wonwoo retorted, looking away from the taller guy and just giving him a cold shoulder.

“When you finally forgive me.” Mingyu talked behind him. Wonwoo creased his forehead. 

“As far as I could remember, I already accepted your apology.” 

“Yeah, but I never really explained why I did what I did.” The taller guy continued while still walking behind him. Wonwoo can even feel MIngyu’s warm body towering behind him. “I’m an asshole. I was in a bad shape and in a bad state at that time. I saw you and decided to pick on you. I never really thought that you’ll slip on the wet floor several times, plus, I did not expect my friends to jump on your friends when Hoshi just decided to get in between, I was about to help you up but Woozi came in front of me, so I pushed him—”

“When will you stop talking?” Wonwoo faced Mingyu behind him. The taller guy was flustered, almost tripping over Wonwoo when he stumbled to stop himself from taking another step. “Everything is cool with me.” Wonwoo motioned his hands forward, making MIngyu take steps backward “So please,” He frustratingly groaned “Stop following me around.”

MIngyu pursed his lips as if he’s trying to suppress himself from smiling. Wonwoo just gave him another weird gaze, not minding how the taller guy wants to burst out laughing as if he’s a fucking walking comedy.

“You want me meters away from you?” Mingyu curiously asked with a voice evident from waiting laughter.

“I want you away from me.” Wonwoo clicked his tongue.

“If that’s the case,” Wonwoo felt Mingyu nudged his shoulder. “I apologize in advanced,” MIngyu said running past Wonwoo that stood still for a couple of minutes, trying to get into his system what MIngyu just yelled at him.

\---

And god damn it, Wonwoo’s stuck with Mingyu.

He stared at Hoshi who is now looking at him with an apologetic stare, same as Woozi – who is stuck with Hoshi, and Jun – who is paired up with Minghao. 

“Remind me why we’re partners again?” Wonwoo tried to conceal the slightest irritation in his system. He’s been biting his lips so hard that it feels like it’s already swollen just to make himself calm the fuck down and to not let any groan of annoyance and frustration slip through his mouth.

Mingyu just shrugged with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Wonwoo’s whole day went so fucking well. Nobody bothered him all day, and lunch was never that peaceful until time for detention came and he’s once again stuck with Kim fucking Mingyu.

“I decided to pair up with Joshua and Seungcheol that’s why you’re stuck with him.” Jeonghan butt in. Wonwoo almost gave Jeonghan the most disgusting gaze he could have because the guy is almost on Joshua’s lap. Wonwoo just gave him a nod and a half-ass smile.

“You’re giving him your worst smile ever,” Mingyu said, sitting down on one of the tables, trying to make his face on a level with Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“My what?”

“Constipated looking smile.” MIngyu pointed out, making Wonwoo throw a cold gaze on him.

“And that right there is your fucking expressionless barrier,” Mingyu smirked as if he knows everything about Wonwoo. “That ain’t working on me anymore. I’ve already mastered _facial expressions of a person with anxiety by Jeon Wonwoo_ ”

“Can you stop from saying that word?”

“What? The anxiety shit?” 

Wonwoo just sighed. Great, just great. He’s stuck with this dimwit for the whole detention time they’ll be spending.

“The assistant principal gave this _buddy system_ to us so no one is going to escape from community service. She visited last Saturday and found out that you ditched. We told her that you’re sick but she’s so stubborn like you.” Mingyu explained. 

The taller guy sat on the chair just right behind Jeonghan and Joshua. He also pulled another chair and pats it, motioning Wonwoo to sit beside him – which he did because there’s no other chair in the room. Mingyu rested his hand over Wonwoo’s sit, and Wonwoo never felt that small before. He’s already taller than Hoshi, and he felt the tallest with Woozi, but with Mingyu, he felt that he’s just a fucking small bean-like Woozi. 

His breathing hitched when he felt Mingyu’s palm on his shoulder, making him sit stiff.

“Bro, you okay?” Mingyu whispered. 

Wonwoo can’t stay focused, and he can never stay sane if Mingyu kept up with this clingy attitude him. 

“Well, we made up a forged excuse letter for you so Miss Assistant principal just ended her long-ass speech right after she ordered us to do community service with our _buddy_ ” Mingyu momentarily pats Wonwoo’s shoulder. “So I apologize in advance if I’ll do things that’ll freak you out.” Mingyu released Wonwoo, and that’s the only time Wonwoo’s able to breathe comfortably.

He tried to remember every single moment that Wonwoo made worse clingy actions towards Wonwoo, but Wonwoo can’t even think of one where his breathing hitched like how he reacted over Mingyu’s touch. 

Wonwoo shook his head and brushed off the thoughts about MIngyu and just read on his ebook. 

“I think we should install the new windows tomorrow.” Seungcheol scanned the whole room, making all the other students crowd in front of them as he showed them videos of how to do it.

“Wonwoo and start removing these shits,” Mingyu said even before Wonwoo could feel all uncomfortable and suffocated in the pack of guys crowding in front of them.

“I already know you’re quite uncomfortable around crowded places, so you’re welcome,” Mingyu said so fully of himself as if he saved Wonwoo’s life or something.

“We’ll help them,” Hoshi said pulling Woozi to where Wonwoo’s standing.

“Wanna hang out later?” Hoshi casually asked.

Wonwoo looked behind him to see if Hoshi’s talking to Mingyu behind him, but Mingyu is already staring at the windowpanes as if it’s a mystery code he is trying to decipher. 

“Ice cream place?” Hoshi asked again. 

“Uhm,” Wonwoo doesn’t know how to answer Hoshi’s sudden invitation.

“If you say yes, this is the first hangout we will ever have with you, so it’s Woozi’s treat.” Hoshi pointed Woozi who already joined MIngyu from staring at the windowpanes, trying to figure out if they should just break the window or ask Seungcheol how to remove it.

“I’m not sure—” 

“Just say yes,” Mingyu said, nudging Wonwoo’s shoulders again, making him step closer to Hoshi who’s now smiling from ear to ear.

“Really?!” He almost yelled.

“I mean—”

“That’s great!” He jumped and faced the others. “Let’s go to the ice cream parlor after dismissal, it’s Woozi’s treat!” Hoshi yelled on top of his lungs. Woozi just rolled his eyes and continued his staring contest with the window.

“Let me handle that,” Wonwoo said, carefully removing the safety lock on both sides of the window. He actually had a hard time aiming for it for he still doesn’t have his glasses with him. 

“How did you do it again?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo. Wonwoo just did the same with the second window, but his heart almost dropped when Mingyu stood behind him and guided his arms, trying to do the same thing Wonwoo’s hands are doing. He can already feel MIngyu’s warmth behind him, and it’s unsettling for Wonwoo.

\---

Mingyu noticed how Wonwoo is becoming stiff every time he’ll move near the thin guy, but he isn’t reacting the same way as when Hoshi is near him. Mingyu tried to keep his distance from Wonwoo after that. He kept glancing at the other guy as he squints all the time, trying to find the small safety locks on the windows. He can’t help but smile every time the guy squints.

“He’s got bad eyesight,” Jun said beside MIngyu. “They said stick with your buddy, but you’re here, trying to stick with my _buddy_ ” Jun said while looking at Minghao who is now beside MIngyu. The taller just chuckled, standing up from where he’s seated and jokingly kicking it on Jun’s shin. Jun’s reflects are good, he dodged it just before it could hit his shin.

“Let him have a life, Mingyu. Quit bothering Wonwoo.” Minghao bluntly said, throwing pieces of nails over Mingyu.

“I just wanna befriend him!” Mingyu defensively said, trying to pick the nails up from the floor before throwing it back on Minghao.

“Befriend my ass. You just like the fact of helping another human being in this room also have anxiety like you had two years ago. You’re amused by the fact that Wonwoo’s able to avoid all things that could help him cope with his anxiety.” Minghao threw dagger stares at Mingyu, Jun just kept nodding.

“Nah, I felt apologetic after putting him in this detention room.” 

“You better feel apologetic for us as well.” Jun kicked Mingyu’s shin, making him flinch from his position.

“Just don’t mess with him, he’s obviously not like us,” Minghao said leaving Jun and Mingyu alone.

\---

“You don’t like vanilla?” Hoshi kept asking Wonwoo what flavor he wants. It’s Woozi’s treat anyway so they can order as many as they want. Wonwoo is too shy to make Hoshi read all the things on the top counter just so he could pick the flavor he wants so he’s letting Hoshi decide.

“I don’t like ice creams.” Wonwoo surrendered when all the flavors that Hoshi’s telling him are all those classic ones.

“Bullshit.” MIngyu butt in. “Give us two chocolate Banana Sundae, one drizzled with assorted candy and the other with marshmallows. Also, two servings of fried oreo. Thanks.” Mingyu said winking at Wonwoo.

The whole place is not as big as Wonwoo thought. It’s already full with the thirteen of them inside. Woozi’s right beside Seungcheol, talking about God knows what. Hoshi, Seungkwan, and Seokmin are on the karaoke stand, pressing numbers and playing music. Jun and MInghao are laughing over Dino who’s telling them stories about how he got in detention. Vernon’s checking on Seungkwan’s butt. Jeonghan and Joshua are sitting across each other, minding their own isolated worlds, and MIngyu’s already waiting for him to sit on the chair that Mingyu seemed to reserve.

“I’m glad you could come with us today, Wonwoo.” Woozi blurted out.

Wonwoo just nodded and sat beside Mingyu – to where he is not that comfortable.

“Why are you so bothered every time we sit side to side?” Mingyu finally asked. “I noticed it since this morning after we talked by the street.”

“I…” Wonwoo stuttered, he almost hit himself.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, so please,” Mingyu laughed at himself upon saying ‘please’, flashing his canines again. “Don’t be scared around me.” 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to answer so he just nodded.

“And by the way.” Mingyu reached the pocket of his bag that’s sitting behind Jeonghan’s chair. “I had been thinking of giving you this since last Saturday, but I’ve been an ass towards you, so…” MIngyu gave a small bag that looks like a case of new pair of glasses.

Wonwoo received it as if it’s a fragile glass. He tried to not show the slight shaking of his hands as he reached it out. 

“I tried finding the same design as your old pair, but they don’t have it. Plus, I think specs would fit you more.” Mingyu said, putting over the round table Wonwoo’s old pair of glasses.

“You have this?” Wonwoo said. 

MIngyu shrugged and took a deep breath. “It’s already broken when I picked it up.” He looked down avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze. “But I’m still the reason why it broke.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said, trying the new pairs on. It feels just the same as his old pair. 

“You wore it, that’s already yours,” Mingyu said, collecting the broken pair of glasses he put on the table. “You can’t return that because obviously, my eyes are working just fine, plus, that’s my apology gift to you.” He sincerely mocked Wonwoo’s facial expression to which Wonwoo can’t distinguish if the taller guy is making these distorted expressions.

“Thanks.” He timidly said, keeping the case in his bag.

After not having his glasses for a week, he felt that he’s never seen this clear his whole life.

“2 banana sundaes!” Their order was called and MIngyu stood up to get it.

Wonwoo looked around just to see the other boys having fun on their little bubbles. Wonwoo admits that it’s a nice sight to stare at, but he still feels anxious over the thought of him having twelve boys as his friend or the thought of him being all friendly towards them.

He stared at how Hoshi, Seungkwan, and Seokmin are all having fun, or how Woozi creases his forehead with the sight of Hoshi twerking, or how Jun flashes his weird smile as Dino is making these weird sounds as he laughs. The sight of Seungcheol looking like a proud dad over Minghao and Vernon that’s putting up bottled waters in front of him, or even Jeonghan’s eyes lingering over Joshua who obviously doesn’t give a damn over Jeonghan.

And he can now clearly see how MIngyu is putting up that grin on his face, showing his weird canines. 

Wonwoo must try. Maybe it’s gonna be so much fun trying to befriend all of them.


End file.
